


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Something wicked this way comes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MultishippingRock](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com/)'s 13 days of Halloween. 
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: "Something Wicked This Way Comes."

“You’ve really never read the Scottish play?” Misha repeated in shock.

“If by ‘The Scottish play’ you mean Mac-”

“Ah-ah-ah, no no. _The. Scottish. Play._ ” Misha enunciated, stretching each word near breaking. He wiggling his eyebrows in jest.

“Okayyy… then no. I have not read _The Scottish play._ ”

Jared, as if sensing a discussion about literature, popped his head around the corner.

“Who hasn’t seen the Scottish play?”

“Jensen!” Misha pointed an accusatory finger at their costar. Jared mock gasped.

“And you dare to call yourself _An Ac-tor_.”

Jensen just laughed at their dramatics.

“You didn’t have to read it in high school?”

“Nah, man,” Jensen shrugged. “We read Romeo & Juliet, and uh, Hamlet.”

“What about Midsummer?”

“Oh yeah, that too.”

“But no, Macbeth?”

“You _DARE_ to say that name?” Misha gasped.

“Aw man,” Jared looked chagrined. “But you know that only really applies to the theatre right? Like, the physical space?”

“Yes, but-- my young whippersnapper-- it also applies _before performances_ , which we are currently between.” Misha attempted to look sage, but missed by about a mile.

“Ah, hell.” Jared checked his watch. “Someone come let me back in when I knock, I gotta go outside.”

Jensen just stared after him in confusion, cocking his head at Misha in silent question.

“He’s going to turn around in a circle 3 times, spit, curse, and then knock on the door to be let back in.”

“Huh.”

“Ye-ep. Good old theatre superstitions. Knew I could get him with that one.”

“Misha, you punk,” Jensen laughed. “You better go get him. I think it’s raining outside, and Jenn and Christie are going to kill him if he gets drenched.”

Misha chuckled as he went to let Jared back in.

“Argh, I forgot it was raining out there,” Jared complained as he combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to hide the wetness. Misha pulled him around the corner and planted one on him. When he pulled back, Jared was smiling that dazed smile he still got every time they kissed. Misha knew he was thinking how lucky they were that Gen and Vicki were on board with their relationship.

“Promise I’ll make it up to you later, stud,” Misha said with a smile as he slapped Jared’s ass on his way back to the set. Jared’s answering laugh making him warm inside.


End file.
